Phantom Snapes
by Artemis Decibal
Summary: All thought that this year is going to be a terribly normal and perhaps a boring year full of normal problems with no Voldemort until 7th year Severus Snape goes to the future... TO BE REVISED!
1. Prologue

**A.N. In this story Snape and Dumbledore never died and it is a year after the Final Battle. 7th year Severus Snape comes to the future at this time of after the Final Battle and gets stuck for the remainder of the year. Meanwhile he befriends the trio and grew to like Hermione. Dumbledore will also start something to keep the students and everyone else in the castle occupied as he feared that the students might get bored without the usual time given about the Death Eater attacks and Voldemort. Also, at Severus' near-death experience, I will change the content of those memories. That's t That's all I'm saying in for now. You'll just have to read the story to find out more. **

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling.**

**A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue  
**

Severus Snape, 7th year Slytherin prefect, was walking by the lake when he started to slip because of the slippery mud near it. He could have saved himself from falling but the sudden appearance of the giant squid surprised him enough to cause him to slip and fall head first on the ground with his head hitting a large rock knocking him unconscious and the time turner on his neck broken.

He woke up and looked around. Thanking the gods that nobody seems to have seen that embarrassing incident he scourgified himself and started to walk back to the castle. All was normal as it was he thought, but unknowingly to him, because of the broken time turner that he still doesn't know is broken, he went twenty-one years into the future.

**A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A**

On the day of the Final Battle it's been revealed that Albus Dumbledore is actually alive but in disguise as a fellow Order member named Felix Gimbleworm. All of that drama on the tower where his death had been staged is fake. Severus found a way to save him with a potion he created so he is now alive, although his blackened hand cannot ever be right again.

Severus Snape has been saved by no other than Hermione Granger after learning the truth from Harry in his confrontation with Voldemort and when Dumbledore revealed himself in the Final Battle. She had the presence of mind to think that Snape might not yet be dead and he deserves not to be if he did so as Dumbledore and Harry says. True to what she thought, Snape is hanging on a very thin line fighting for his life and she arrived with just enough dittany and blood replenishing potions for him to be safe to transfer to the Infirmary where Madam Pomfrey healed him for several months.

A year has passed and Hermione and Severus became quite close since she visits him everyday and there came the point where Hogwarts is reopened a year after the Final Battle and Severus was invited back as the potions master as Slughorn retired which he accepted seeing that he has nowhere else to go. Hermione broke it off Ron a few months after being together because they were too different and both parties seem to agree. Hermione is also now Severus' apprentice because she wants to be a potions mistress and because she saw a side of Severus that the others does not see or perhaps does not want to see. She learned that Severus actually has a good sense of humor and that most of the bastardly things he did as a teacher, that information according to him of course and of what Hermione sees with being with him, is just a front to maintain his cover as a death eater. She also learned that despite his hate of dunderhead students, he actually likes teaching. And even though she won't admit it to herself yet, she actually has a crush on the bat of the dungeons. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Severus and Dumbledore were also all rewarded Order of Merlin's 1st Class while the others received their Order of Merlin's as well albeit not first class.

Now it is a year after the Final Battle and they thought that all of the excitement is done since all the remaining death eaters had been captured. Little do they know, a lot of things are in store for them this year. But Severus and Dumbledore knows that this year isn't going to be as normal as everyone thinks it's going to be. Dumbledore regained his post as the headmaster of Hogwarts and the other seventh students of Hogwarts decided to repeat their years as they spent most of their time at school rebelling and not studying at all. Even Draco returned and most of the other Death Eater children returned. They now have a renewed view of the whole Pureblood superiority after the war. So now those repeat seventh years are with the new seventh years and the excitement grew more as they all get to know each other better.

**A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A**

**Well, that's the prologue. Please review and comment! Suggestions on the story and of what you want to happen are also appreciated**!


	2. Announcement

**Chapter 2 - Announcement**

Dumbledore rose from his seat and called everyone in the Great Hall to be silent. This is the first day Hogwarts has students after the Final Battle. The sorting had just finished and an all out celebration of being back at Hogwarts is in order. The food was far more delicious and more varied than ever just like in the celebration of the Voldemort's defeat.

After everyone is silent, Dumbledore spoke with his eyes twinkling. "Students, the last year had been dreadfully awful for everyone. This year, so that we could have some fun, and so that we will have something to do that would substitute for the time we had for planning against Lord Voldemort all these years, because if we do not, I fear we would have nothing much to do." Several people in the hall chuckled at this. "For the first time in Hogwarts history, we will be having a play!"

The Great Hall buzzed with excitement, whisperings of how great it is and some of how the headmaster went mad took place. It took a while for everyone to be excited and Dumbledore's quite happy that everyone seems to be at peace with his plans. All except a grumpy potions master that is. Although if you look closely, you'll see that he is actually paler than before when Dumbledore announced this. This however did not miss Hermione's eye as she continued to sneak looks at the potions master now and then. _I guess he does not want any interruptions in his class. Maybe he thinks a play in the school would distract students from studying. Perhaps I should ask him later._ But then Hermione remembered something and then she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir, you said that this will be the first play in Hogwarts, but according to Hogwarts: A History, there's been a play here on 1570, 1655, and 1839." Everyone looked at her with a little some sort of interest as she once displayed her knowledge. But they were also excited to see her correct the headmaster and the potions master just smirked as he broke out of his grumpy reverie upon hearing her speak and question the headmaster.

"True Ms. Granger. But to celebrate the equality between muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods with the purebloods, we will be having the first ever muggle play in Hogwarts!" Everyone looked at each other startled. Most of the purebloods that is, they never heard of a single muggle play and all they know are wizarding plays. The others caused louder whispers as they talked about what play could they do or what play does the headmaster have in mind.

"If I may inquire headmaster, what play will we be doing?" asked Hermione.

"Well," Dumbledore looked quickly at Severus which earned him a grunt from the disturbed man. "We will be doing the Phantom of the Opera. And all students and professors that will be suitable to play certain parts will be listed on the list that the Sorting Hat will release. Each part will have people listed under it that will audition to fight for the role. Now all we have to do is wait for the Sorting Hat to release said parchment. Now all of you, continue with the feast!" And they all did, each person wondering if they would be chosen by the Sorting Hat or if they will pass even if they make it to the auditions.

Meanwhile, outside of the Great Hall, two people are snogging underneath a tree. Hands are roaming all around and a certain black head and a red head could be seen. Severus walked by them and snickered as he saw them wearing Gryffindor robes. His heart beated loudly as he thought that the two are James Potter, his loathed enemy, and Lily Evans, the love of his life. He was about to break them apart as he stepped closer when he got a glimpse of the red-haired girl's face and saw that it is most certainly not Lily. "Oi! Potter! What in the world are you doing here!" The couple broke apart and Severus looked at the red-haired girl which is Ginny with anger etched on his face. "You bastard! You have Lily all this time and on the meantime you're cheating on her with this mediocre red head!" The two looked at each other with confusion. _Lily? _ Both were too stunned at the reference to them of Harry's parents that they did notice him draw his wand swiftly. "Expelliarmus!" Both of their wands fled and then he waved a hand on the fallen wands which went to his hands and before Harry could react Severus binded them both, casted a levitation charm on them and then headed for the Great Hall.

**A.N. Suggestions will be appreciated! Please comment and review!**


	3. Younger Severus

**Chapter 3: Younger Severus**

Severus is fuming. Against of what he wants he let Potter have his Lily because Lily would not look at him other than a friend. He had tried to make her like him and is constantly trying as well. But to see the blasted man that tormented him all his years here at Hogwarts cheating on the woman he loves is pure torture. He would love to castrate the man here right now but he would like to humiliate him first at the Great Hall. Their_ Saint_ Potter would be stripped of his throne with him cheating on the Gryffindor princess. Surely now Lily would see that the man is not worth all that she is and then maybe she would finally see him as who he is that is loyal to him forever more.

He opened the doors of the Great Hall and was a little startled by all the celebrations but he continued on walking. All eyes were on him as he is a boy that they never saw before and because he looks far too familiar with his raven shoulder-length hair and his pale but prominent features. His robes that are long enough to billow behind him sparked as a curiosity as well. But what struck them the most is that behind him is floating their bound savior and his girlfriend. All were shocked for a moment and then most were in anger. But before any of them could react, the tall lanky boy spoke. "Headmaster! I caught these two on the school grounds pass the restricted time engaged in their romantic conquests." He sneered. "Yes! That's right! Your oh so great bloody _James_ _Potter_ is cheating on Lily Evans with this other red-haired girl!" All wands are on him as he spoke because he has the boy-who-lived bound but were shocked with jaws hanging when they heard his words, that deep bellowing voice especially as he spat out James Potter's is far too familiar now . Hermione looked at the boy and sensed something not right and then she looked at the head table, he saw Snape paler than ever before with his eyes widened and then she saw the headmaster with his forever twinkling eyes twinkling more than before. She came at a realization as she looked once again to the now confused boy standing with Slytherin robes. _No! It can't be could it?_

"Ahh.. so our Raoul is finally here." said the Headmaster and the older-Severus shot him a glare. All those that knows Phantom of the Opera looked at him confused though. But most of the people in the Great Hall did not catch that reference. The younger-Severus is looking around frantically as everyone's wands are on him and he could not recognize anyone at all. He tried looking for Lily but could not find her. He looked once again at Harry and looked at him as he finally released him and the girl from the levicorpus spell. He looked at him and saw that the boy has green eyes. _Since when did Potter have green eyes? _He looked at the head table and saw his old teachers but in Professor Slughorn's place sat a man clad in black that is glaring daggers at him at the moment and at the DADA's place is a brown-haired man that looked as confused as him. He looked once again at the Headmaster with pure confusion on his face. "Headmaster, what is happening here?"

"Nothing out of the usual. Just plain ol' Hogwarts at its best." His eyes are sparkling as he knows precisely who the young man is. "Ahh, young man, may I ask who you are?" Older-Severus shot the headmaster a glare. _Blasted man, he knows precisely who he is yet he continues to ask!_

Younger-Severus looked at him confused. "Why headmaster, have you forgotten? You just appointed me Slytherin prefect last week." The current Slytherin prefect which is Draco Malfoy looked at him more confused than before. The other students just stared at him and the other professors looked at him with shock on their faces as the face of this boy was too familiar and their heads turned to face the potions master and the confused boy. But before he could speak the Slytherins snickered and Draco interrupted him. "Hey hold it! You're not Slytherin prefect! I am!"

Severus turned to them and raised his patented eyebrow. "What are you talking about!? And what are you doing here Lucius? You graduated six years ago!" Draco stared at him with shock._ Him? His father? Who the hell is this guy? And why does he look so bloody familiar?_

Before Draco could react Dumbledore spoke once more. "Now young man, continue on introducing yourself please."

"No! This is a trick isn't it?! I don't know any of you besides the professors and the other professors are not here! The professors doesn't even look like themselves, poor imitations! This is some sick joke of the Marauders isn't it? They deliberately had me catch Potter snogging another red head so that I would burst here and embarrass myself! The headmaster would know who I am. You gits BLACK! PETTIGREW! LUPIN! Come here or I'll finally castrate this friend of yours! Face me like the so-called men you call me and do not hide! Who's being a coward now eh? Or perhaps they left you Potter!"He turned to face Harry. "Too scared to face me again four-on-one eh? Oh wait, you're not James! You have green eyes! POTTER COME OUT OF HERE!! YOU CANNOT FOOL ME! POLYJUICE DOES NOT COVER THE EYE COLOR!!!" He looked livid and glared at everyone while everyone are staring at him with astonishment. _Who in the world is this guy? And why does his voice sound very familiar? And why in the world does he sound so intimidating?  
_

Remus stood up from his seat as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and looked at him strangely and then spoke. "If you're looking for me young man I am at your service, but I fear that Sirius and Peter could not be present as they are far long gone. I do not know you but could you please release Harry and Ginny from their binds please, unless you want to face the wands of almost everyone here in the Great Hall?"

Severus looked at him with eyes wide and with confusion on his face. "Lupin? That can't be you! You look twenty years older! What sick joke is this! And who the hell are Harry and Ginny?! No, this could not be a test for joining the Death Eaters could it? This whole event is too complex even though not close enough for those idiot dunderheads to orchestrate. That's why you are here aren't you Lucius? What do I have to prove? And I told you that you people that I would join you after I end school, but I'm still deciding." He turned to Dumbledore. "Oh Merlin... is that you my Lord? This is some sort of test isn't it? If so how could I prove myself worthy?" He continued to ramble on and on while the other students stared at him with shock, Dumbledore's fascinated with having himself mistaken for Voldemort, and older-Severus is clutching the bridge of his nose with utter embarrassment.

Dumbledore spoke again while the potions master now has his hands on his face his hair a mess from the many times he ran his hands through it. "I fear young man, that this is no joke. And this is most certainly not a Death Eater recruit session. I also, am most certainly not Voldemort." Both Severuses flinched at the name. "If you would please check, kindly see your time-turner please."

Severus looked at him with disbelief and then brought out the time-turner from his neck. The time-turner looked like a wreck and it's a wonder that it didn't puncture his skin. Severus stuttered. "It's... it's.. broken..."

Dumbledore smiled and spoke once more. "So now you see that it's a cause of this strange occurrence for you. Now could you please tell me your whole name?"

Severus looked at him with a scared and embarrassed expression, two expressions that most of the people in the Great Hall thought that they would never see him wear on his face if they knew who he is. "My name sir, is Severus Tobias Snape."

**A.N. Hmm.. Severus won't believe what's happening, well he is the logical type. And of course he'll think of the Marauders being the ones to place him in such a situation since they do constantly bully him or perhaps the Death Eaters since the whole thing is too difficult to do with the knowledege the Marauders have. The reason Severus rambled on and on is because he's not really in the right mental state yet from the time warp, so there, his mind is a bit scattered. I also thought that since he had a temper with no one to hex he would rant on and on especially since he has no where to hide. I would like your suggestions and please review!**


	4. Infirmary

**Chapter 4 - Infirmary**

_Severus Snape?!! _This thought ran through the shocked people of the Great Hall as their heads shot from the groaning potions master to the confused Slytherin. Younger Severus looked around confused. _Where in the world and when in the world is he?_

He looked at the headmaster. "Sir, if I may ask, what is the date?"

"Oh of course you're going to ask that, the date Mr. Snape is September 1, 1999. Twenty-one years from when you came from to be exact."

The whole Great Hall broke into a loud ruckus, joined by the students, the ghosts, and the professors alike. Younger Severus looked around at the commotion as the students gave him looks of shock, dislike, and several more emotions. Mutterings and exclamations about the revelation could be heard but most of them came together and sounded muffled.

"Two Snapes!? Oi, my nightmare just came true."

"He's really Professor Snape? Gods, nobody said that he could look so innocent!"

"Innocent? Gee, I never thought that the bat ever looked young."

"Ever wondered what will happen if they have a screaming match? Who'll win you wager?"

Younger Severus clutched his head at the noise. His head is throbbing and he winced at the pain. _Too much noise…I don't know if I could hold on any longer…_ And then his eyes rolled back and he fell down on the floor. All were startled as he fell and they leaned in to see how he is. It's not everyday you see your hated teacher albeit hero young and capable of fainting.

"Severus, kindly get your younger self to the infirmary please." Dumbledore asked his potions master.

Severus walked to his younger self, conjured a stretcher and levitated the young man towards the doors of the Great Hall. He glared daggers at those who dared look at him and they instantly recoiled. He heard Dumbledore's voice from his back as he neared the exit. "Oh Severus! Please release Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley from their binds before you go." Severus smirked and was contemplating of whether he should or not but still he flicked his wand at his back and the two bound students were freed.

He left the chattering Great Hall and then looked at his young form. He sighed. This brought too much memories for him. Inside him, emotions of hope, happiness, and worry stirred. He had been waiting for this time for years, and now that it came, he just hoped that everything will work out well.

He reached the Infirmary and called for Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy? A former… no… current student here needs attention." He walked in settling his younger self into one of the beds. He walked around and entered a small room and there he saw the matron up a ladder stacking potions and medicines obviously concentrating too much to pay attention to her surroundings. "Poppy?" The woman turned around instantly and let herself down the ladder. "What is it Severus? I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention, I did not expect anyone to be here especially on the first day of classes."

"Well, it would appear that you are mistaken Poppy. Come, I think that you would find this case interesting." He beckoned the woman to follow and she trailed off the man wondering what he is talking about. He came to a stop at one of the beds and signalled Poppy to come. She took a step closer and her eyes widened with shock. "Oh my… Severus… is it…" Severus only nodded reluctantly.

"I never thought you had a son! I thought that you had eyes only for Lily Potter nee Evans! He looks so much like you!" exclaimed Poppy. Severus' eyes widened at the disturbing thought. "No, no Poppy. This is me. Well not me, but my past self. He came to this time due to a broken time turner."

Poppy's eyes breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought that…" And then it hit her. "What?!?"

"Poppy, he, I, my past self fainted in the Great Hall because of exhaustion from the time warp. Do you think you can do anything for him?"

"Well, this is indeed an odd case. But I'll see what I can do." She ran diagnostic spells over the boy's body while asking Severus questions of what happened in the Great Hall and after a few minutes passed she nodded to herself looking satisfied and turned to the potions master who is looking at his younger self with great interest.

"His, yours, no I mean your younger self's vitals seem to be quite normal and it seems that he just suffered from a momentary disruption of his body's homeostatis due to the sudden change and due to his body trying to adapt all suddenly. Since you did say that he managed to stay upright at the Great Hall until it became too loud for his brain to handle I'd say that he just experienced a shock or rather the noise became a trigger to his exhaustion that he should have experienced beforehand. I'm surprised that he or you actually managed to do all that since this experience requires plenty of energy from the body. It's somewhat like the first time a wizard apparates where he experiences nausea and dizziness. But since this is time travel and he did travel twenty-one years to the future as you say then the impact that hit him is a thousand-fold of the pain that apparation gives or perhaps more than a thousand. But since this is you, then I'm sure you'll turn out fine as you are a very strong man even before." She managed a weak smile after narrating her diagnosis.

"So when will he be ready to get out of the Infirmary Poppy?"

"I'm not sure, I think that it'll last weeks or months for him to recover from such a shock to his body."

Severus nodded and turned to leave the room. "Very well Poppy, I shall retire to my rooms for the night and I will be back here by tomorrow afternoon for him." After that he left with strides that had his black robes swivelling behind him.

Poppy cocked her head in thought. _Did I say anything about tomorrow afternoon to him? _She shook her head and then sent a calming draught and a dreamless potion directly to the young man's stomach and then after a few more moments of simply staring at the boy she returned to fixing her medicine shelf.

**A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A**

Severus went straight to his rooms in the dungeons and accioed a bottle of firewhisky and a glass. He uncorked the bottle and poured some of the fizzling liquid for himself. He sat on his armchair and looked at the liquid in the glass. He took a sip and tried to remember the memories he had long ago. He had been waiting for this moment to come for years and he thought that it would never come. He remembers that when he went to this time when he was in seventh year his older self at the time told him that different things happened at his own time from what happened to him. He was told that if he wants to have the future he witnessed long ago he must stick as much as possible to what he knows his older self had done. If he wants to get the love of his life back then he has to wait and finally loosen up to what he was years ago. He has to drop the façade he put up for twenty years. It's his time to get his reward. He has to make no mistake. If it ever happens all that he worked for will be put to lost. In fact, he's afraid that things will go wrong. But his older self long ago told him that as long as he does what he thinks is right then all will be well. He has to get the woman he wants this year. He smirked, he'll be damned if he missed this opportunity by chickening out. And he knows the first steps he has to do just to get the girl closer to him. His thoughts wavered around as he took another sip of the firewhisky and he chuckled as another memory came to him. _Oh, the students will be shocked alright, even the old man himself will be._

_  
_**A.N. Can anyone guess why they will be shocked? It is apparent that Severus has clues as to what will happen this time but as he said there are slight differences as to what happened to him before as to what will happen to this younger self of his. Suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Please comment and review!**


	5. First Name Basis

**Chapter 5 - First Name Basis**

The whole hall is in uproar. All the professors are asking Dumbledore about what's really happening and he is gladly explaining all the things that he had just currently learned from Severus. All the students are talking to each other and it would seem that the topic of the Snape time travel is not going to die out soon. Hell, it's been a year and the only exciting news or talk they ever had were the captures of the death eaters, Dumbledore's secret identity, Snape's true allegiance, and the school's reopening. That number of topics didn't last that long, although the topic about Snape seems to be a general topic nowadays for students since in doing so they also add their complaints about the professor and of how his undying love for Harry Potter's mother is. They wouldn't dare talk about Lily Potter around him though. He caught a couple of unfortunate Slytherin fourth years gossiping in the corridors about him and the rumors and he gave them detention for a week. And classes have not even started. That was one of the things that stunned them about him. He never gave punishments to Slytherins but now he just did, and it's certainly creeping them out. Since he gave his precious Slytherins detention that long they would not dare to get themselves the ones to be caught especially if the topic is about his lost love, he might give them worse punishments and that is too much of a sacrifice to make.

Hermione just finished her dinner and she's contemplating on the situation that is now happening in Hogwarts. _Two Severus Snapes in Hogwarts? I wonder what will happen. Will the younger one continue to study? Will his older self continue to teach him? I wonder… _ A glance at her watch told her to leave the hall immediately. It's already 7:57 pm and Snape told her to meet him in his classroom at 8 pm to discuss her apprenticeship and to continue the lessons that had been put to temporary hiatus as they left Grimmauld Place to prepare for the upcoming reopening of the school. She hurriedly walked to the classrooms and knocked on the door. After several moments of knocking and waiting, she pushed the door and was surprised to find it open. She entered the classroom and looked around, she's quite surprised that he left it open. After walking around looking at the way that it is precisely the same way it had been when Snape was potions master before Slughorn, she left the room and headed for his private rooms. _He must have forgotten about our meeting._ She arrived in front of a blank dungeon wall. But inside it she knows is the location of Severus rooms. He showed it to her while they passed there one day last week but they never actually entered it. After standing in front of it, the door appeared. She knocked on it three times and waited for an answer.

Severus was still only in the process of finishing his second glass of firewhisky as he is currently lost in his memories only sipping a little bit now and then. So it's quite safe to say that he's very far from being drunk. His reverie is interrupted by his wards signaling that someone is knocking on his door and he wondered as of who in their right mind would go find him and of who knows the location of his rooms. He cast a charm on the door to make the outside to him visible but from the other side it shall remain the same way. He saw that it's his apprentice. _Oh Gods, why does the world need to be cruel to me so, couldn't she have arrived tomorrow? I don't know if I can handle a conversation with her now looking all like that. _He took a deep breath, removed the charm on the door and opened it.

"Good evening Professor," greeted Hermione.

"To what do I owe this visit on this nightly hour Ms. Granger?" asked Severus.

"Sir, you told me yesterday that we would be meeting in the potions classroom for my apprenticeship."

"Oh yes, I did didn't I? Well come in, we have some matters to discuss."Severus beckoned Hermione to come in. Hermione was a little surprised by this gesture since he never invited her in there even though she had been staying in Hogwarts a week ahead the other students since she's an apprentice and since Severus is in Hogwarts, she has to stay where her master is. She's excited as she entered the rooms as she has no idea as to what it looks like. _Does it really have manacles attached on the walls like they say? Torture chambers? No, they're just rumors. So far of what I've known him he's not really that sadistic. I wonder, Slytherin colors maybe?_

When she entered her mouth dropped in shock. _As if this night could get any more shocking,_ she thought. When she entered she is confronted by the sitting room and the walls have been turned into bookshelves of different titles that she haven't seen before. _There must be hundreds of books here… I wonder if he'll let me borrow some?_ She saw the furniture and they all looked normal. The furnishing is wooden style. She looked around and the rooms just screams Severus Snape. To her surprise the main colors that she saw in the rooms not including the books are brown, white and black. There's even some designs of scarlet, gold, blue and green. _So much for supposed house loyalty_, she thought. She saw Professor McGonagall's chambers one time and despite her preference of wearing green robes her rooms declares herself as a Gryffindor as the main designs are the colors of scarlet and gold. Of all people she really thought that Snape was one of those that has a deep affiliation for his own house. _Well, he is a spy. So I guess the whole thing is a facade then._ To be frank, she has not seen the potions master having any liking for green the whole time she was a student and when she became closer as his apprentice.

Severus looked at her amused. He saw her eyes flick to his book collection and if possible widen even more. Her eyes strayed as if scanning every book that she could recognize. She's already standing there for a minute and her eyes are still on the books. _Typical Hermione, of course the books are the first thing that will attract her attention. _Then he saw her eyes look at her surroundings. _I suppose she's surprised as well, I believe that her knowledge of the appearance of my rooms are only according to the rumours. And heavens knows what sort of rumors those are. Chains, manacles, and torture contraptions, really, do they think of me that bad? Well, I suppose they have a point with that. But still…_

After a while Hermione turned to the man who is looking at her amused. Severus spoke. "Well, are you done taking in the appearance of my rooms? Is it to your liking?"

"Well Professor Snape…" but she was cut short by Severus.

"Severus," he said.

"Sir?" she asked startled.

"Well Ms. Granger, since we are going to be working together for the next three years or so, we should drop the formalities and call each other with our first names. It is going to be extremely hard to say such a long name of formality when we are working side by side."

Hermione looked incredulously at him. _Did I really hear what he just said? Working side by side?_

"Well then Severus, you should call me Hermione then."

"Agreed."

"Severus," she liked the sound of it rolling her mouth. "Your rooms are splendid, I never thought that it would look just like this."

Severus smirked. "Thank you, I believe that the stories of my rooms bearing chains and axes are terribly exaggerated. But don't tell, I'd hate to break their impression of me. It's a pity if the exaggeration of my rooms broke just when they are on the point of thinking that there are corpses in here."

Hermione grinned, then broke into giggles. _Did he just make an attempt at a joke?_

Severus looked at her and smiled. _Well, that's a step I guess._ She invited her to sit at one of the armchairs and he sat down at the one near it. He offered her some tea and biscuits to which she refused saying that she's already full.

Hermione decided to push it a little. _I wonder if he will agree with this_. "Severus, how many books do you even have?" She stared at wonder at all his books.

"I don't know, the rest of my books are those you saw at Spinner's End. And before you ask, the reason Spinner's End look inhabitable is because I wasn't sure what the Dark Lord would do with it, so I kept it that way so that he will deem it undesirable and also make me look simple enough."

"Ermm.. if possible, could I borrow some of your books sometime? There seems to be a lot here that isn't available at the library. Umm.. that is if you don't mind." _I'm pushing it… Oh dear…_

To her surprise he agreed. "Of course, just tell me what book and as long as you return it in good condition."

"Thank you Severus!" Hermione gave him a large smile. _I can't believe he agreed!_

"So sir, why did you ask me to meet you?"

"You see Hermione," she felt a shiver at hearing him say her name in his velvet voice. _How could this man say my name so beautifully without even trying?_ "Since you are going to have your classes now we cannot meet everyday at random times like we used to. So you are to meet me every 8 pm during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And I expect you to be here at 2 pm during weekends. If there are to be changes in the times I shall tell you. Also expect some impromptu times that I will call you just in case there's something to be done. You have already picked the project and research you are going to be working on right?"

"Yes sir… I mean Severus. I will give you the proposal tomorrow morning. And by here do you mean here in your rooms?" Severus shook his head. "No, there will be talk if you drop by my rooms often, even though it is linked to my lab. We will meet in my classroom as there's a hidden door there to my lab as well."

"Umm.. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Err… well… umm.. could I ask you something ehmm… about what happened earlier?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I think you should know the whole story now then you to hear it from others. You see, that version of myself is from my seventh year and due to a little accident near the lake my time turner broke. This sent me to this time. As to my experience, I believe that he will be sorted the day after tomorrow which is Friday and shall continue to be a student here." _That 's all I'm going to reveal by now. Yes, that information is enough for the current._

"Why is he, I mean you going to be sorted once more sir?"

"Ahh, good question. You see, technically he is a new student here since I am in this timeline and according to the books and of all magical documents I am a student no longer. So he creates a different persona although we are the same people. And since every new student is sorted he will be too."

Hermione knitted her eyebrows as if in deep thought. "Sir, if you know that that is going to happen do you know what is going to happen the rest of this year too? And how did you go back in your time then? And is this occurrence a paradox?"

Severus grinned shocking Hermione. _Well, no hiding now. If you want to win the girl you have to give it your all._ "You are always to be full of questions aren't you? The experiences he and me knows will not be exactly the same. As nothing is stable I believe that we should only be experiencing the same key experiences but not exactly. All I have to do is to do the same things that my older self did when I was younger but I cannot exactly know all of that could I? So therefore, nothing is constant. Time is really a messy thing to deal with. I shall be making a potion that will send him back in his time and you will be helping me aas it's a difficult potion to make and it takes a year to make it. And yes, it is a paradox which I have no idea of how it started."

"I will be helping you? Really?" Hermione beamed. She knows that it's a very complex potion especially since it takes a year to make.

"Yes Hermione you will be, I will also add that to your credentials. But I will not list it as a time travel potion but as another complex potion because the method could not be leaked to any other person. Do you understand why it is so?"

Hermione thought a bit, and then she hit realization. "Yes sir, as you said time is a very delicate matter, one might do something that will mess the whole timeline. And who knows what they'll do? One of the worse things that can be done is to stop Voldemort from dying somehow." Both of them shuddered.

"Correct, that's one of the good examples. And could you imagine the mess that could be done for example if a person did not go to a certain place when he should have and then he was supposed to witness something there and then he didn't? It would end the chain of events that is supposed to follow that. Little disruptions could change a lot."

"Sir, why did you not do the potion beforehand if you know that he will be coming around this times?"

"Because the potion has an expiration date and the ingredients are very hard to acquire."

"Sir, could you tell me more things that are going to happen this year?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Hermione. It might disrupt the chain of events. Now look at the time! It's already time for your curfew, now off to bed with you. I believe your friends would be looking for you especially since I kept you this late."

Hermione went to the door followed by Severus. She turned to him and she smiled. "Thank you Severus for everything. Good night!" She went out of the door and Severus peeked out as well. "Good night too Hermione." He watched Hermione walk down the corridor and was about to close the door when she turned and suddenly called out. "Oh yes sir, one last question."

"Yes?" Severus inwardly chuckled. _She's never really going to run out of questions isn't she?_

"How come your rooms are hidden that way and how did I even found it? I find it strange that it appears out of the blue."

"No, it doesn't just 'appear out of the blue' as you phrased it. The door is always here and could be only revealed if one is looking for me and has only good intentions for Severus Snape."

"Oh, so that's how. Well I've exceeded your hospitality Severus, goodnight and thanks again!" She waved once more and then walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

Severus let the chuckle go and then went inside to turn for bed. _All will be well_, he thought.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she headed for the painting of the Fat Lady. _He seems to be a nice guy really. I never thought that he would allow me to borrow his books and I never expected him to answer my questions! I thought that he was going to tell me that I ask too much and to shut my mouth! My, all of that crap he gave us before must really be a facade. He's been nice to me the whole year without school and now that we're back he's still the same! Now I'm inclined to believe that that week of detention he gave to those two Slytherin fourth years is real!_

Sure enough, when she arrived there Harry, Ron and Ginny confronted her about what she's doing out late and if Snape mistreated her in any way to have her that long in the dungeons. She assured them that all is well which they barely believed and were surprised as she told them that he's not as bad as they thought him to be. She did not tell them about the appearance of the rooms though. And sure enough they never asked as they would not believe that he let her inside his rooms. They talked about the younger Severus but she left after they inquired of her arrival time because she still has her proposal to prepare.

After a couple of hours, two heads lay down on their pillows and slept peacefully without dreams.

**A.N. I was supposed to post this two days ago but it won't upload for some reason! Anyways, please review and I do appreciate suggestions!**


	6. Awakened

**Chapter 6 - Awakened**

Severus visited his younger self the next morning. He looked at his younger self's face and checked his left arm for the dark mark. When he pushed up the sleeve he saw… nothing. Just like he expected. _I can't believe that I looked that young. It seems to be a long time. Yet at that time I am still confused by with what the truth is. Sigh. This is going to be hard for you younger me. The next twenty years for you is going to be hell. But it'll be worth it trust me. It'll be worth it. You will understand… _After looking at his younger self and reflecting, he left the Infirmary to head for his first class.

That afternoon, Hermione decided to visit her mentor's younger self. She looked at him and looked shocked at the young features of the potions master. She also saw the many scars he already has. She checked his left arm to see if those injuries were sustained from Voldemort. And when she checked… she found none as well. _My, so this is what he looks like when he's young. But still, there's a certain air of harshness around him. Something like he has been through a lot even at his young age. No wonder he's like this at our times. He must have a hard childhood to sustain that many of injuries. I must ask his older self about them… but are those questions too personal? _

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, and she's already unconsciously stroking the hair of the young man. Her thoughts were disturbed when a voice from behind her startled her. "Are you quite done ogling at my younger self?" She almost jumped at the voice and then she faced a smirking potions master.

"I… I… just decided to check your younger self… sir. I was curious because of his time travel and there are his scars and you look so young and no one's here so I thought that…" Hermione rambled and was interrupted once more.

"I get your point Hermione. Stop trying to make excuses for yourself. And remember to call me Severus when other students or professors are around okay?"

Hermione's breathing became regular once more. She was scared out of her wits for having him catching her stroking his counterpart's hair which she just noticed now since her hand is still on said hair and then she quickly settled said hand on her lap. This earned her a low chuckle from the older man.

Severus sat down besides her and Hermione looked at him and then to his younger self. She saw that they look just the same, but it would seem that the potions master grew more handsome with age and that there are more scars and harsher lines on the potions master's face. _Well, duh! He suffered worse under that blasted Voldemort's rule! _

Hermione asked Severus something that had been troubling her since she visited the Infirmary thirty minutes ago. "Severus may I ask you something?"

"Sure Hermione."

"Ermm.. would it be too personal if I asked you where you sustained all those scars even when you were just a young man?"

Severus looked at her and saw her fidgeting. "Indeed, it is very personal." He saw her fidget more and was about to apologize. "But I can answer you if you promise not to tell anyone about it to anyone else."

Hermione beamed. "Of course! My lips are sealed."

Severus sighed and looked afar as if reminiscing what happened years before. "You see Hermione, I never had a pleasant childhood. My own father beat me up all the time and forced me to heal without magic. And that was before Hogwarts of course. When I started to go to Hogwarts he beat me up more. He hated magic you see, he's a muggle. A muggle with a bloody twisted mind. I never knew what my mother saw in him. And of course there are those potions accidents and the blasted injuries I sustained from the Marauders."

Hermione looked sorry for him with understanding. And then she suddenly cocked her head as if confused. "The Marauders? I heard your younger self scream about them last night, what was it about?"

Severus looked at her solemnly. ''Hermione, Harry never told you didn't he?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"That the Marauders bullied me before four on one."

"What?! James and his friends actually did that?! Sirius I might believe, but Remus?!" she said incredulously.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes, I know that you'll be shocked. But unfortunately Remus isn't exempt from those bullies. Yes he is Gryffindor prefect at our times, but he just stood there when they bullied me. Those blasted Marauders never got punished for what they did to me. What's more is that James is Head boy."

Hermione stroked his hand. "I'm sorry for asking. I never knew about that."

Severus stiffened a little when she touched his hand. This had been the most of the contact he had from her for a very long time. He was about to respond when they suddenly heard a moan.

"Oh Gods, my head hurts." The moan came from the bed in front of them and there they saw a young Severus Snape clutching his head with his face crunched up.

Older Severus smirked. "What do you expect? You just time traveled and you shouted your all at the Great Hall. Really, you are a shouter when you're delirious aren't you?"

The younger Snape snapped his head to the one who just spoke while Hermione's shocked by the fact that he actually insulted himself and is now busy stifling her giggles.

"Where I mean, when am I exactly? And are you… me?" asked the younger Snape, eyes determined and calculating.

"Yes, to be precise you are in the year 1999 some 20 something years from your time."

The younger Severus looked bewildered. "What??? How could that happen? There's not been a situation like this happening ever! It's impossible!"

Older Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well it's obvious that it's possible now isn't it? Since you are here and I remember the events that happened when I came to the future like you did."

"What? So you mean, I am fulfilling some sort of paradox?"

"Yes, you might call it that. You came here because of a small accident near the lake and accidentally broke your time turner am I correct?"

"Yes…" The younger Severus said hesitatingly.

"Hmm, your silence must mean that you have no questions whatsoever anymore don't you? Well I must be off then." The older Severus made stood up to leave somewhat oblivious of the amused expression of Hermione and of the frantic face of his younger self. '_I can't believe that he's playing games with another person! Much the least his younger self!' _mused Hermione.

"No! Wait! I have plenty of questions! What are you doing here in Hogwarts? Who is this girl?" He pointed to Hermione making her blush. "And what happened with… you know.. err…. Lily?" Younger Severus whispered his eyes with an unreadable expression that reverts to a look of hope and desperation. Hermione knows about this story and she felt sad and she also felt pity for the younger Severus. Everyone knows of Severus' undying love for Harry's mom thanks to Harry's speech in his battle with Voldemort. And of course the widespread of the news about the misunderstood spy gracing the newspapers. He had become the figure of a faithful lover with love knowing no terms of death. Of course this broke nothing of the fear his former and current students have for him. And he immediately warded off the media with his legendary skills of intimidation. The expression of the older Severus shocked Hermione as he seems to be still calm after all of that.

Severus sat down once more with amusement on his face. He faced the face of his younger self, obviously hungry for answers.

"I am the current potions master of Hogwarts and am Head of Slytherin." His younger self grinned at that.

"This girl," He inclined his head towards Hermione. " as you asked is my apprentice and is the current head girl of the Gryffindors…" Younger Severus raised an eyebrow at him mentioning that last part.

"And is the best of her year and know-it-all to boot." The younger Severus seemed to nod his head in understanding_. 'So he has a prejudice against Gryffindors even then. Well, no wonder judging by the obscenities he shouted last night. But he does seem to have a respect for intelligence. Wait, Professor Snape just praised me!' _thought Hermione.

And this is the part where he answers the last of his questions. The two students eager for his answer for two different reasons. The girl for seeing how he tries to break it to his younger self that his love tossed him aside, got rid of him like dirt, married his rival, had a son that looks like a replica of his father with the eyes of his mother and what's more is that she's been dead for 17 years. And the other is excited for knowing if he actually has Lily at this time since his older self's expression is calm and amused, and if Merlin forbid, she actually married Potter.

"About Lily, well, I hate to break it with you but the boy you just caught last night is Lily's son," he said bluntly.

Hermione looked shocked by the blunt way he just dropped that bombshell and Severus looked confused at first until comprehension dawned upon him. "No.. it can't be… he can't be your son so he is… NO!!!" He looked dangerously insane so Hermione turned to the older Severus and is very very surprised to see him still calm with a little quirk on the edge of his mouth.

Suddenly, the younger Severus' face turned blank once more. "I have to see her, I just have to see her. Where is she?"

Severus answered. "I'm afraid I could not answer that since I do not know where exactly her essence is."

_Why is he playing with his younger self? Shouldn't he be hurt somehow by all of this?_

"What do you mean you don't know? Surely you must know… unless… have you actually found another?"The younger Severus asked looking a little mad and curious.

_Impossible! Those memories and his last actions before his supposed death opposes that thought!_

Older Severus looked at him a while with his blank face and then replied with a quick emotionless response. "Well, you might say that."

The younger man's eyes widened. He just could not believe it. He's been in love with Lily ever since he met her! "Wha.. what?!?! Who? Where? How? When?? Where is she?!?"

Likewise, Hermione could not believe what she just heard. _Severus likes somebody else?! Gods, what have the world come to? First a younger Severus and now we learn he actually likes somebody else which is against the obsession Harry described!_

"I cannot answer you who but I can tell you that she is a very intelligent and remarkable woman. Where? Here at Hogwarts of course. How? Well of course through the passage of time and acquaintanceship. When? Around twenty years ago."

Both of the students looked shocked with jaws hanging.

'I could not believe it! I thought that he is thoroughly in love with Harry's mother until his supposed last breath!' thought the shocked Hermione.

"No!!! I love.. love.. Lily! How could I just let her fall into the hands of the likes of Potter!" he said those last words with distaste.

Older Severus smirked, "Well for a hint I'll tell you that you fell for your best friend."

Younger Severus turned to him. "But Lily's my best friend!"

"Not quite, could you actually call someone like her your best friend? She rarely talks to you, she turns a blind eye to all that happens to you, she did not forgive you for a simple slip… do you want more reasons?" inquired older Severus with a determined look on his face.

Younger Severus just stared at him gobsmacked, and then his face reverted back into a blank expression the same as his older counterpart's is. "It would be safe to say that you aren't going to tell me who said girl you are talking about aren't you? And with these… these… criticizing words that I would never dare say aloud about Lily this woman is really special isn't she?"

Older Severus just nodded.

Hermione stared at the two conversing with one another. How they manage to understand one another so well is beyond her_. Well, they do have the same persona_ she thought.

There is a tension in the room as the two Severuses stared at each other seemingly analyzing one another. _'Are they having a staring contest or something? Well they are both so good at it that I doubt someone will actually win… well they'll both win since they are the same person, so who will lose.. err… yes, time travel is indeed confusing,' _thought Hermione.

Hermione is very thankful as the headmaster strode into the Infirmary thus broke the tension between the two dark men.

"So Severus, I trust it that you are feeling better now?" asked Dumbledore with his friendly and bright eyes.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," replied younger Severus promptly and stiffly. He seems to be unused to the headmaster inquiring about him. And he really is unused to that, especially with him addressing him by his first name. But the headmaster did not pay notice to his apparent discomfort as his blue eyes twinkled as wildly as always.

"Oh please remember to call me Albus, it's quite weird to hear you call me professor once again after your twenty years of teaching. So Severus, your older self explained to me, although abruptly and although I would have preferred it if he actually told me about your arrival much sooner…" Dumbledore stared at the older Severus as if accusing him but he remained blank and stationary. _He did not say anything about this before?? _thought Hermione. "That you will be staying here for the rest of the school year as a Seventh year." finished Dumbledore.

"But sir.. umm Albus, I don't have any of my things…"

"On the contrary," interrupted his older self. "I have already bought all the things that you will need and I can assure you that what I bought are all that you need as you have surely noticed you are who I am before so therefore I do know."

"Errr… ok… so… umm… I'll be staying at the Slytherin dormitories now… do I still have a bunk there?" said Severus obviously still uncomfortable with talking to the headmaster.

Dumbledore seemed to have finally noticed his discomfort shook his head. "No Mr. Snape," The younger Severus seems to be a little relieved by his formal address. "You will be sorted once more as you are considered by the school to be a new student as the Severus Snape it recognizes graduated on 1978 therefore there could not be a Slytherin student Severus Snape at this time as the Severus Snape it recognizes at this time is the potions master and Head of Slytherin house."

Younger Severus' eyes widened and looked at his older self as if asking for support, but the eyes of his older self are blank, seemingly undisturbed by this whole thing. "What?! I have to be resorted? But I am Slytherin through and through!" complained younger Severus.

Dumbledore peeked over his spectacles, with of course, eyes twinkling. "Now are you? You will be resorted tonight at dinner. Well, I have other business to attend to. Poppy, please inspect Mr. Snape as much as you want but I believe he is alright to be released now." Madam Pomfrey, who had been watching the whole conversation from a corner is only now noticed and she proceeded to perform diagnostic spells on the younger Severus.

"He could now be released! This is quite fascinating, I thought that he'd be asleep for a week or even two weeks! But it only took him about overnight!"

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the three other people. "Severus, Hermione, please guide Mr. Snape. Severus, you know what to do." Older Severus nodded.

Older Severus turned to the two students. "Well come along now, we must get going."

The two students looked at each other and followed the potions master. They are at a corridor heading for the Entrance Hall when older Severus turned to the two. "Hermione, would you kindly guide him around until dinner and answer all his questions as I'm sure there are? I still have classes that I could not miss especially those with the first years. Would have to leave an impression now don't I?" He winked at Hermione and a quirk formed at the edge of his thin lips. Hermione looked amused by the whole thing. _Professor Snape.. I mean Severus using kind words? Now making jokes? Wow, that death of the Dark Lord does him good! He has certainly been kinder since his fall…_ "Of course Severus." And the older Severus quickly left with robes billowing as he stalked down to the dungeons as the walking students parted for the much feared potions master. The two students stared at his form until he disappeared completely from their view. The younger Severus turned to her. "Well, I suppose I could trust you since my older self trusts you. But if he is your professor why call him Severus?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione looked at him not noticing his suspicion and answered. "That's because I am his apprentice and it'd be weird if we are always together and we address each other as Professor Snape and Miss Granger."

"Oh… so… now what?" asked the younger Severus.

"Hmm… I don't know. I don't have classes this afternoon so I can accompany you. Where do you want to go and what do you want to learn?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Could you tell me about what you know about my older self?" asked younger Severus.

_Of course he's going to ask about that. If I'm him I'll ask about that too. _

Hermione started to walk to the grounds of Hogwarts and younger Severus walked with her. "Well, I first met your older self when I was a first year and believe me I thought that he is the most intimidating, snarky, and prejudiced man I've ever met." Severus' eyes widened at her. "Really? I'm that bad? Then why choose to be his apprentice and why do you seem to be in good terms?"

"I said that I thought, that's what I thought when I first met him. But later I learned that he is the best person fit for the job of a potions master who keeps an eye out for the students. You know I should not be telling you so much things about your future but Professor Dumbledore did say that you'll be staying for a year so I suppose that you'd discover these things sooner and later. Anyways, everyone hated you and everyone calls you the greasy bat of the dungeons…" Younger Severus is listening attentively with his brows furrowed with a little mortification in his face by his future, but he could not just help but comment when he reached that part. "My hair is not greasy!!! It's because of the potion fumes! But I guess that I am called a bat by the way my older self's robes are black and billows when he walks isn't it?" And he grinned a little.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. _So he does have a sense of humor. It's a good thing he seems to take these things very lightly. He seems to be satisfied by what he sees of his older self so far. _"Yes, and then there's you being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, an organization led by Professor Dumbledore to defeat Lord Voldemort and his death eaters." Severus flinched by her mention of Voldemort's name. "What? I'm a spy? Really? But I thought that… well… I thought that I would be a… well.. err… death eater," he whispered the last part softly as if fearing that someone might hear them even though they are alone at the grounds. They reached the tree on the high mound of ground near the lake and they sat there. "Umm.. yes… you were a death eater. That is until you sought help from Dumbledore because you realized your evil ways and became a spy. You are actually one of the key players in the war."

"There's a war?"

"Yes, a long, long war. You saved us far too many times. And then there's you being bit by Voldemort's snake Nagini on the throat so your true allegiance is shown to all of us because you gave Harry memories of the things happening behind the scenes of what we know. And there, a year ago Harry finally defeated Voldemort once and for all with him surely not coming back unlike last time."

"Unlike last time?" Severus felt that there's a lot Hermione's leaving out from her story to him. But he decided that he'll just let him go on and then ask questions about the things that puzzle him later and probably research about them as well.

Hermione tensed at this. She had been trying to avoid this part from coming in their conversation but she just has to say it doesn't she? She had hoped that when he asks about that topic there's the older Severus to comfort him. But apparently she would just have to make do with now.

"Yes well, err, 17 years ago Harry defeated Voldemort by the spell rebounding on him leaving him on a bodiless state. Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra to Harry but it deflected to Voldemort causing him to disappear and they thought that he was gone for good. Harry is still alive as you know and became known as the boy-who-lived. But Voldemort wasn't really dead. He fragmented his soul into seven parts, accidentally making Harry the eighth one, so that he will never die completely. But we got rid of them in the end thus Harry defeating him."

Severus looked confused. "Seventeen years ago? Then he must be what one years old back then? How in the world did he came to the hands of the Dark Lord? I can't believe Lily just let that happen! And how in the world did he survive the killing curse? That's impossible!"

Oh no, here it comes… the dreaded part… oh dear. "Uhmm, before I tell things about that please calm yourself first and remember that what happened happened okay? And remember to ask your older self for the details since I don't really know all the little things."

Severus composed himself and then looked at her interested in the story. "And then?"

"These parts are going to be terribly confusing for you. You see, before you were a very loyal death eater and you overheard a prophecy made by Trealwaney while in the presence of Professor Dumbledore. You heard a prophecy concerning the boy that would defeat Voldemort so you reported it to him immediately. Errm.. unfortunately though at the time, he thought that Harry Potter is the boy of the prophecy. And he guessed correctly of course. When you learned that he plans to attack the Potters you went to the headmaster immediately for help." Hermione stopped for a while and looked at Severus and saw him staring in shock.

He spoke frightened. "So the headmaster helped me and helped me save them all, right?"

"Yes, he hid them at Godric's Hollow and got them a Secret Keeper. But unfortunately, this Secret keeper of theirs is actually a death eater and sold them out to Voldemort. So Voldemort arrived at their doorstep, killed James Potter first and then Lily Potter but not before she sacrificed herself in the name of love protecting Harry from dying."

Severus eyes went from wide to bulging. "No…" he whispered. "No! Lily CAN'T BE DEAD!!!"


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know this is not really an update but I saw other authors do this kind of author's note for notifications so I'm doing it too. I'm going to revise the entire of Phantom Snapes and I'm planning to do it with regular updates. Since I'm more of a reader than a writer I really need to plan it and work out the exact story flow so that I'll be motivated to write the chapters. I'm sorry again but hopefully once I revised the previous chapters and finally made a decent chapter plan with writing not interfering with my schedule which causes me to rush writing the chapters I could make a good enough of a story for you guys to read.  
**


End file.
